Kakyaku
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Now that the chaos of confusing feelings has settled, so have our heroes. In this sequel to "What's Best For Fuu," visits and letters follow four friends and their families trying to keep connections alive.
1. Prologue

**Title** : Kakyaku (Translation: good visitor)

 **Fandom** : SamCham

 **Official Genres:** Family. Frienship

 **Other Genres** : next generation

 **Rating** : T

 **Content Notes** : Prepare for next gen! Some sexuality most likely. Lots of time skips.

 **Summary** : Now that the chaos of confusing feelings has settled, so have our heroes. In this sequel to "What's Best For Fuu," visits and letters follow four friends and their families trying to keep connections alive.

* * *

 **A/N** : Welcome to the second installment of my SamCham fic series. The first story (What's Best For Fuu) is recommended reading before proceeding with this one. If you don't you will be confused by a few things, like Hiroshi and Jiyuu, that will be referenced throughout this story. This prologue is short, and set up as a exchange of letters to play catch up.

 **Disclaimer** : Hey guys! I still haven't managed to obtain the rights to Samurai Champloo. But I do own my OCs that appear in these stories.

 **Approximate Word Count** : 473

* * *

 _Dear Jin and Shino,_

 _How have you been? I bet Jiyuu-kun is keeping you quite busy now that he's a toddler. You can imagine I've had my hands full as well. Mugen is as stubborn as ever and twice as smug now that I've been told I can't work at the tea house._

 _If he weren't so busy bothering me questions about whether I'm comfortable all the time I'm sure his gloating would be more overt. After all, he wanted me to quit ages ago, but I managed to keep going until the morning sickness got bad and I started showing. I suppose I should be less active, though. This child is active enough for the both of us._

 _I am very happy that you want to come see us now that the baby is near due to arrive. I would welcome the visit, you know that. Don't feel obligated though, traveling with Jiyuu may prove difficult, I know._

 _Mugen continues to work hard so he can prove himself to the villagers. After two years they are still less than trusting, it's a shame, and I know it hurts him even if he won't admit it. But at least the men he works for have learned to look beyond his past. Every day they go out on those boats, and he works his heart out. I'm very proud._

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Fuu_

* * *

 _Dear Mugen and Fuu,_

 _I won't hear of missing your child's birth, not after how you helped with mine. Jiyuu is an active boy, for certain, but he won't mind the journey. He's actually quite excited about getting to see you two, since all he knows is stories. I can't wait to see the home you've made either._

 _Mugen seems to be having a touch of anxiety. I suppose that's what comes of not being able to play hero this time. At least it's clear how much he cares._

 _It's a shame people won't see beyond his past. You've tamed the beast in him, Fuu. He's just a scruffy house dog now, isn't that right, Mugen? Anyhow, we will be there. Don't you dare have that child without us!_

 _See you soon,_

 _Shino_

* * *

 _Dear Hiroshi,_

 _Mugen still gets upset over the fact I write you. I just stopped writing when he's around, he's too jealous! Really, how ridiculous. It's been two whole years!_

 _Anyway, I wanted to let you know we're still doing well. The baby will be arriving soon, Jin and Shino are on their way so they will be here when it's time._

 _How have you been, though? Have you had any interesting things going on? I would love to pay you a visit, but you know how Mugen is. Well, I guess I'll write sometime after the baby comes._

 _I'll write again soon,_

 _Fuu_


	2. First Visit

**A/N** : So sorry this took forever! I'm going to try to update the first week of every month from now on! Now we really get into things. Each chapter will have either a visit or letter title, along with which number visit or letter it is. I'm going to try to include an approximate word count for each chapter, and because there will be a lot of time skippage, I will include each child's age before the chapter begins. Translation notes will be included before or after the chapter where necessary. As I'm no expert in Japanese, I ask that you let me know if you spot any errors.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Samurai Champloo. Maybe for my birthday...Jiyuu and the Fuugen baby are mine though! I should also admit my OC kids were slightly influenced by a fanart I spotted ages ago. I don't even know if I could find it anymore. But I developed their in depth personalities on my own, and this story is mine. The picture sort of sparked the idea.

 **Approx Word Count** : 4686 w/o notes

* * *

 **Translation Notes~**

 _Mugen-oji_ : This is how Jiyuu addresses Mugen. The honorific comes from Oji-san, the word for uncle. So, Uncle Mugen. Even though not blood, this is a way to address someone you regard as a close orb family connection. Shino probably told him to call Mugen this. Not to be confused with Ojii-san, which is grandpa.

 _Fuu-oba_ : How Jiyuu address Fuu. The honorific comes from Oba-san, the word for aunt. So, Aunt Fuu. Not to be confused with Obaa-san, which is Grandma.

 _Otou-san_ : Father, this how Jiyuu addresses Jin.

 _Okaa-san_ : Mother, this is how Jiyuu addressed Shino.

 _Onigiri_ : Rice ball, a type of Japanese snack. I'm guessing these have been around just about as long as sticky rice. If not, please let me know, and I can try to correct.

* * *

 **First Visit**

* * *

 **Approximate Age Notes**

Jiyuu: 2 years Old

Fuugen Child: Newborn

* * *

Jin let out a sigh as he watched Shino flit about their home. Beside him was their son, who simply tilted his head in curiosity at his mother's antics. Since the ronin had been hired as an instructor at a dojo by an understanding owner, their quality of life had improved, but what could his wife possibly be finding necessary to pack?

"Shino," He murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "We hired a carriage to make travel with Jiyuu easier...not to take everything we own."

"Okaa-san...what're we bringing?" The two year old hopped back into the house and scampered after his mother, "Where we going anyway?"

"Jin dear, I'm looking for a couple of the baby blankets...Fuu-chan might like them." The woman replied calmly, finally locating the items, "Ahah! And, Jiyuu, we're going to visit Fuu-oba and Mugen-oji. Won't that be fun?"

Smiling, the boy nodded and hurried back to his father. Jin smirked as he imagined Mugen's reaction to the new title, having a feeling that the vagrant would be less than pleased. After a few moments the woman of the house emerged, a bundle of warm blankets in her arms.

It wasn't too much longer until their carriage pulled up, and they piled on. Jin helping Shino first, then handing Jiyuu to her before climbing in himself. The driver stirred the horse to action, and the ride rattled to life.

As they rode along, the toddler scrambled back and forth between his parents' laps, taking in the changing surroundings with curious enthusiasm. Repeatedly he questioned his parents as to what things were.

Shino and Jin exchanged tender smiles as they watched their excited child. He was perfection, with his lovely pale skin and eyes like dark chocolate, all crowned with a floppy mop of black hair, smooth as silk. When he was older, and his hair longer, it would be worn in a tail like his father's. His delicate bone structure stood out as he smiled at his mother, blinking his eyes behind long lashes.

Yes, he was perfection, and his parents could not be more content.

* * *

"We there yet?" Jiyuu groaned, sprawling across as much of the carriage as he could occupy, "We there yet?!"

"Not yet..." Jin spoke in a tense tone as he fought to remind himself that his son was merely tired and not a demon possessed youth sent to torment him with whining, "We've still a ways to go, Jiyuu."

"Hey Okaa-san!" The two year old sat up quickly as though having had an epiphany; perhaps his mother held the desired answer, "We there yet?"

"No, Jiyuu. Why not rest in Okaa-san's lap for now...I will tell you when we're close." Shino smiled and Jiyuu considered her solution.

"I'm hungry...I wanna snack." He muttered, flopping down again in typical toddler fashion. Jin sighed; his wife rested a calming hand on his arm.

"Alright, well. Why not have an onigiri while resting. Okaa-san wants some time with you in her lap!" Shino dug into a travel bag for a cloth wrapped around a few rice balls, "You're such a big boy, she might not get to do this often soon!"

"Hmmm...'kay!" Jiyuu smiled and scrambled into his mother's lap, taking a snack. He munched eagerly until he was about half through, when his mother had to save the onigiri from toppling out of her sleeping son's hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small coastal village where they had settled, Fuu was growing restless. Mugen had hardly let her leave their little home since she began showing, and before then it was only at her insistence that she continued outings through her pregnancy! Well, Mugen wouldn't be home for at least a little longer, and Fuu planned to do something other than sit on her ass in the mean time!

With a grunt of effort the woman hefted herself off the futon she'd been laying on, taking a moment to find a steady stance and letting out a deep breath. Honestly, standing shouldn't require such effort. A glance downward reminded her that she couldn't see her feet past the swell of her stomach, and her lips trembled.

A normal spouse might assure her that she was beautiful anyway, but she had Mugen. He just laughed and agreed that 'yeah, that kid's made you a fat ass,' before adding on, 'look what he's done to your tits though," with a low whistle and suggestive wink. Ugh, she felt hideously bloated and mostly useless!

Still, Jin and Shino would be there any day, giving her the perfect excuse to busy herself and solve at least half the problem! So she grabbed a broom and began to sweep, planning out what chores she might accomplish before Mugen got home. Of course there was general cleaning of the floor, she would sweep out the ashes from the fire, laundry needed doing despite her husband's best efforts to keep up with it; yes those were things she could get done.

Giving a determined nod she began sweeping more forcefully, mind set on getting the floor as dirt free as possible. A plume of grimy dust and grit puffed out the door ahead of her broom, leaving a coughing woman in its wake. With that done the next step was clearing ashes.

Taking an old, musty cloth, she used the straw of the broom to brush the dark ash onto it. What followed proved more difficult than anticipated as she had to squat to bundle the cloth then struggle to rise and carry it outside and dump the filth into garden soil. Stretching her back, she sighed and turned around to head back inside, laundry next on her list.

She was squatted down awkwardly trying to gather piles of scattered clothing and fabric from the ground when the door banged open, Mugen stomping in with a loud complaint about how crappy his day at work had been.

When he spotted his his wife, though, he put a hand on his hip and scowled, quickly walking over to snatch the bundle of clothes from her hands and help her upright, "The fuck do you think you're doin', Woman?"

"Laundry," Fuu replied with exasperation, rolling her eyes, "What does it look like? Honestly, I'm pregnant, not an invalid!"

"Yeah, sure," Mugen huffed, his eyes dropping to the round belly wrapped in her kimono like a gift, her ankles swollen from being on her feet also drew his attention. His scruffy chin gestured toward the futon, "Sit down."

"Mugen, you're being ridiculous! I can still function, you know!" The brunette stomped her foot, a comical effect given her added bulk, "And Jin and Shino should arrive any day now! This house will not be a mess when they get here!"

"Oh, boohoo, like I care what Fishface and his broad think of our house!" Mugen frowned harshly, "But I can do the damn wash if its that important!"

"You're missing the point! I'm bored out of my skull! I want something to do other than sit around!" Now there were tears in Fuu's eyes, "I'm fat and ugly, don't make me useless too! Godammit, now I'm crying, you bastard!"

"Oi, calm down!" One thing the former criminal had learned was that this damn pregnancy thing made his woman even more nuts than usual, "Yeah, the kid's made you a fat ass, but ya ain't useless. Jus' take it easy!"

Large brown eyes glared at him. Take it easy, take it easy! That's all he wanted her to do anymore! "But I'm sick of taking it easy!"

Mugen let out a frustrated growl, sick of going in circles at this point, and ran a palm down his face. His wife attempted to storm past him and out the door in a heated display of sobbing angst, but instead achieved a rather comical waddling gate that seemed like an angry monkey.

Not wanting to cross paths with her again, the lanky man tossed the bundle of laundry in his arms aside, opting to stay in the small home and let her fume as he refused to admit he was doing the same, "Honestly, damn woman don't know what's good fer her! Can't jes leave well enough alone..."

His musings were interrupted by Fuu's shrill shriek from outside and his own sharp, "Fuck!"

* * *

Mugen came bursting out the door, in hand the sword he rarely got to use anymore but insisted on keeping near their sleeping place just in case. He was primed for a fight, adrenaline surging, bringing to the surface instincts he'd never lost for battle.

His brow twitched when he found Fuu, formerly a tearful, wrathful, and angstful idiot; was now a shrieking, laughing, and waving idiot. Down the road, still a ways off, was a carriage. Nothing super fancy, but still plenty more than they would have ever been able to afford, "Dammit, Woman, you had me thinkin' you were bein' attacked!"

"Oh please!" Fuu rolled her eyes, still waving frantically and grinning at the carriage, "Why would anyone kidnap me these days? I'm a whale!"

"Hmph," Not arguing the point, the former convict glared at the carriage, "That better not be Fishface being a fucking show off..."

"Who else would it be?" The question was annoyed and excited at the same time, "We live kinda far out from the other villagers!"

During the course of their conversation the carriage had drawn ever closer. The woman's eyes watched it steadily, her husband folded his arms behind his head and glared, sword still carefully grasped in one hand. Eventually the transport pulled to a stop near their house, and out stepped Jin, casting a warm smile to Fuu and a glance at Mugen's typical angry expression.

The swordsman turned back to the carriage, first taking hold of his son; who was looking about excitedly, having woken from his nap some time ago. Holding the toddler in one arm, he then helped Shino step out, the woman immediately rushing to Fuu with a squeal of excitement.

"Fuu-chan! You look wonderful! Oh, goodness, you really could have the baby any day!" The older woman gushed, reaching a hand to rest on her friend's abdomen and grinning as she felt a firm kick.

"Fuu," Jin gave a slight nod of greeting to the woman he once served as bodyguard to before setting his son down. As Jiyuu scrabbled to his mother's side, the bespectacled man's dark gaze slid to his old rival, "Mugen."

"When'd you hit paydirt, Foureyes?" The rogue cocked a brow, tilting his head toward the carriage.

"I manage," The other man replied cryptically.

"Honestly," Fuu sighed as Shino continued to rejoice over the kicking beneath her kimono. The pregnant woman squinted at her spouse, "If you'd pay attention when I talk, you'd know Jin's been teaching at a dojo! The carriage is a splurge, though! I thought you only got a home and pay enough for food and clothing!"

At the last phrase her focus shifted to Jin. With a steady tone the instructor replied, his eyes landing on Fuu's belly, "And some extras. You look well."

"Thanks, Jin. I feel like a bloated whale though!" The venom that usually accompanied her self deprecating words had been replaced with a bittersweet amusement.

"Nonsense," The former ronin gathered the two small packs they carried and his blades, "You look as an expectant mother should. It suits you."

"It really does Fuu-chan!" Shino grasped the other woman's hands, Jiyuu clinging to his mother's side in a sudden burst of shyness, "You look beautiful!"

With a water look at her husband the pregnant female smirked, "See, Mugen? When I say I'm fat and ugly, those are appropriate responses! Now why don't you help Jin with the bags?"

Mugen scowled at Fuu's reproach and commands. She always had treated damn Fishface better than him. She probably only married him because fucking foureyes was taken, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Mugen?" Fuu called as her spouse led their friend into their home. When he turned to face her, she smiled at him, "I love you, Jerk."

"He's still so insecure!" Shino had to comment with a chuckle, as she shook her head. Looking down to where Jiyuu still latched onto her side, she crouched to speak with him, "It's okay, Jiyuu. This is Fuu-oba. Remember, I told you we were visiting her today!"

Jiyuu nodded, then glanced at the door. Fuu spoke up, "That was my husband, Mugen. He seems like a jerk, but he can be a sweetheart. Don't let him scare you!"

"I told you about Mugen-oji too. He and Fuu-oba went on adventures together with Otou-san, remember?" Shino spoke warmly to her son, who nodded once more. It seemed as though being imagining meeting his parent's friends and actually meeting them were two different things. His previous excitement had vanished.

Fuu looked down at him, trying to think of a way to break the ice, "Hmm...do you like candied fruit, Jiyuu-kun?"

With wide eyes, the boy grinned suddenly, turning to glance at his mother who gave permission with a small smile, "I do."

"The how about I let you into my secret stash? Just one piece though! We don't want to spoil supper!" The offer was made in a conspiratorial faux whisper, and Fuu laughed as he latched onto her hand, "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

The first time Jiyuu had called Mugen by the title Oji, it had royally pissed him off. There had been a certain level of confusion over the meaning of the term, and then a hissy fit about how he was 'no brother to that glasses-wearing bastard' that had earned a harsh scolding from Fuu about cursing in front of children. Even though Mugen's verbal protests slowly petered out over the next few days, he still gave a disapproving grunt and a glare every time he heard the boy address him.

"Mugen-oji," A groan came from the former criminal as the toddler caught him heading out to work for the second day in a row, "Where you goin'?"

"Same place as yesterday, squirt. I gotta head to the docks," The lanky man growled in response, slipping into his geta, "Yer old man up yet?"

"Yeah, he's meditaking," Jiyuu's face scrunched as focused on trying, and failing, to pronounce the word, "I got bored though..."

"Well ya can't come with me," Mugen informed him sternly, "So git! Yer pops'll be wonderin' where he disappeared to."

With a small pout the boy turned and scampered back to where his father sat at the rear of the house in meditation. He once more settled in at the man's side, trying to maintain focus; a difficult task for a two year old.

* * *

On another occasion, Jin and Mugen were cutting wood in the yard. In the house Shino was starting preparations for their supper while Fuu entertained Jiyuu. The sounds of laughter filtered out the open shoji door and landed on the ears of the men.

The chore seemed to have turned into something of a competition, at least in Mugen's eyes, "C'mon, Foureyes! Yer slacking! I got three times as much wood sliced up!"

Of course, his pile was, in actuality, only half again the size of his friends. Jin didn't point this out though, rolling his eyes in silence instead. When the quite man did speak it was on another matter entirely, "I'm surprising you've still been working...with Fuu in her condition..."

"Huh?" The former pirate narrowed his eyes at the comment as he split another log, "Why shouldn't I? We need cash, and I ain't the one that's knocked up!"

"Hnn..." The older male closed his eyes, "I suppose...well, it doesn't matter now. Shino and I can handle it..."

"What's that s'posed ta mean?" Mugen barked in offense, "Ain't nothing gonna happen I can't handle!"

"Oh?" Jin quirked a brow in challenge, watching his friend fold his arm in defiance, "And if she were to go into labor while you were gone?"

"What the hell would she go and do that for?" Storm hued eyes widened in concern. He hadn't considered that possibility, and was glad it hadn't happened.

"Hnn..." The sword instructor paused, then shook his head. He knew his point had gotten across, but he had apparently underestimated Mugen's stupidity until now.

* * *

Fuu found it a bit strange when Mugen suddenly stopped going to work a couple days later. His only reply when she inquired was to mumble something about how he wasn't letting her have the damn kid without him. Why that was suddenly a priority, she wasn't sure, but she did appreciate it.

However it did mean she was under his constant watchful gaze. The former rogue hovered persistently, putting her in mind of a patient bird waiting for carrion. Every few minutes he circled back to be sure she was okay, meaning settled in a resting position.

Finally she convinced him to go spar with Jin. Never would Fuu have thought she would be happy to have those two fighting; but she was unreasonably glad that her older brother figure had agreed to distract her husband.

"A bit protective, is he?" Shino commented with a smile as she stirred a pot of boiling veggies and rice on the fire.

"Exhaustingly so," The expectant mother sighed, pulling Jiyuu into her lap as he tried to touch her belly without getting too close. Mugen had spooked the boy once by snapping at him not to squish her, "You won't squish me, Jiyuu-kun...or the baby. Don't worry about what Mugen-oji says."

"It's because he cares, though," The more experienced woman reminded, a smile on her face as she watched her son press his ear to Fuu's rounded stomach, "He wants to protect the two people he cares the most about, his wife and child."

Jiyuu's eyes were wide with wonderment as he listened to the muffled sounds from within Fuu's belly. With a sudden gasp he pulled away, a hand on his cheek, looking in surprise from his mother to the woman whose lap he occupied. It was the first real chance he'd had to interact with this hidden life, and he was amazed!

"Did the baby kick your cheek?" Fuu smiled softly with a giggle as Jiyuu looked at her stomach again, "That's how it says hello. Give me your hand."

She gently took hold of the toddler's small hand when he allowed it, and placed it over the side of her belly. Shortly after, another kick landed, this one on his palm. He grinned widely at her; Shino losing warm chuckles in the background.

"I think baby likes you, Jiyuu-kun!" The resting woman declared as she released his hand.

The child hugged her swollen stomach, "I like the baby, too!"

* * *

It was early in the morning when Fuu's whimpers woke her lightly sleeping husband, "Oi, what's wrong?"

The woman was curled around herself, clutching at her stomach as they lay on their futon. Across the room Jin, Shino and Jiyuu occupied a guest futon, the former ronin sleeping just as lightly as his friend.

"Mugen...should I wake Shino?" The older male squinted through the darkness at his companions, Fuu's form trembling in a prolonged ache.

"Oi, Fuu! What's goi- Fuck," At that moment Fuu let out a cry, and her spouse felt something distinctly hot and liquid flooding their futon, "Fishface, get yer damn wife over here now!"

As Jin swept a sobbing Jiyuu, frightened due to waking from the shouting, into his arms; Shino needed no other encouragement. She too had been roused by Fuu's cry, and hurried to the woman's side. Doe eyes were far from gentle filled instead with pain and panic; brow creased with exertion already as the mother to be breathed hard. Hovering over her, Mugen seemed several shades paler than usual, at a loss as to what to do.

"Jin," Shino's tone was commanding as opposed to her typically more playful demeanor, "Take Jiyuu and Mugen and go out to the yard."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere," Mugen countered, quaking voice belying his nervousness. The man knew how to take lives, now he had created one and it was entering the world...what if it was a monster, like him?

"Out, Mugen!" Shino spoke forcefully, a firm glint in her eye, "Or do you want you wife to see you wretch from a little child birth? Because I promise, if you're this faint now, you won't last!"

Despite a glare that silently challenged her, the former convict gave no more protest, following Jin as the older carried Jiyuu to the yard. An ear splitting screech had him wanting to turn on his heel, but his friend's hand on his shoulder stopped him in his track with a begrudging glare.

"Otou-san? Wh-what's wrong with Fuu-oba? Is she okay?" Jiyuu looked nervously at the shook door as the sounds from inside frightened him. His grip on his father tightened.

"She should be fine," Jin offered, trying to think on his feet of how to explain what was happening to his toddler, "Okaa-san is helping Fuu-oba bring her child to meet us."

It wasn't effective as an explanation of the process, but hopefully the boy wouldn't pry. He was tired, after all.

"Her child...the baby?" Juju yawned widely. "It's coming from her tummy?"

"Yes." As he nodded, the ponytailed man looked at Mugen, who stood before the door.

Tawny fingers writhed, itching to do something. Anything! He was used to solving problems with a blade. Even after two years of little action, old habits die hard, and he wanted his sword, if only as a security blanket. Features dusted a scruff creased into a frown of concern, the lines deepening with each wail his wife gave inside their home.

Jiyuu squirmed free from Jin's arms after seeing the other man's distress. Even though the wild looking husband of Fuu intimidated him quite often, the child sought to comfort him. So, hurrying to his side, the toddler tugged on his wrist. This earned a glare, but Jiyuu didn't flinch away, "'skay, Mugen-oji! Otou-san said Fuu-oba's gettin' her baby from her tummy"

"Yeah?" Mugen's worried scowl softened. In the background the screaming had faded as he crouched down on eye level with Jiyuu, "That's right, Kid. An ya know what else? That's my baby too. Guess I'm kinda anxious to meet 'im."

When a tired and blood stained Shino appeared at the door, the sun had risen over the horizon. Jin had taken up a meditative position on one side of the sliding. On the other, Mugen sat, staring at the sky in exhaustion, a lightly dozing Jiyuu in his lap. The woman smiled at the adorable scene before clearing her throat and disturbing it, "Alright, boys, you can come in. Fuu-chan's exhausted, but she and the baby are doing well.

Mugen jolted to face her, Jiyuu jostling awake with the action. On the boy's lips was a cry of, "Baby's here?"

Jin was much more smooth, gracefully rising he moved to where Mugen sat, collected his son (who he settled in a standing position at his side) and waited so that the new father could be the first to enter.

Once his lap was free of toddler, the new papa scrabbled to his feet and bound into his home in long strides. Then he saw Fuu resting on a clean futon; sweaty, mussy, and exhausted. It was the most beautiful thing ever as she gazed at the small bundle held against her chest. Of course, he would never say something so sappy.

Moving closer, he peeked down into the blankets she held. A small wrinkled person with tufts of chestnut hair and dark eyes blinked back. Mugen gulped as he realized he hadn't given thought to how tiny a baby was. Staring at it, he slowly lifted one wide hand to compare, and sure enough, he could probably crush the infant's skull single handedly.

Letting the hand fall back to his side he shifted back some. He wasn't cut out for this...this father thing...he would break that thing just by holding it, for sure! It was tiny, and frail, and innocent. And he was a monster. He'd been tamed by a woman, but that didn't keep him from being dangerous!

"Mugen?" Fuu's tired voice was concerned, hurt even, "What's wrong? Why won't you come see her?"

"I can see fine!" Mugen snapped as a first response, the infant in its mother's arms only blinking wider in response. Then it clicked, "Wait...her? It...she's a girl?"

"Yup." Fuu gave a weary smile, glancing back at their daughter, "I was thinking we could call her Umiko...you feel so at home with the water, so I thought it was like naming he for a part of you."

"Umiko, huh..." Mugen moved closer, sitting next to his wife and peering more closely at the baby. Under the rosie hue of her newborn complexion, she seemed to share his tawny skin tone, she had her mother's hair, but his eyes. A girl was delicate...but he'd have to defend her, and teach her to defend herself so she wouldn't get kidnapped like Fuu frequently had, "I like that name..."

"Umiko-chan," Jiyuu murmured. The two women turned to see him staring at the baby, a small smile on his lips, "Don't worry, Umiko-chan, I'm gonna get strong and protect you, 'kay?"

As a conspiratorial look passed between mothers, Jin looked queasy. Mugen quickly overcame his previous fear of holding his daughter and scooped her into his guarding arms, "No way, Kid. That's my job, got it?"

* * *

"Bye, Fuu-oba!" Jiyuu called as he rushed over to her three weeks later. He smiled up at her as she leaned down so he could bid farewell to the infant in her arms. Umiko had decided to take a rare few moments to sleep, her plump cheeks nestled snuggly against the side of her blankets. With a smile at the tiny baby Jiyuu leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Bye, Umiko-chan. I'll visit again, don't worry."

"Alright, Alright, that's enough, Kid." Mugen grumbled as he came towards them, effectively chasing the boy away from his wife and daughter, "We're fine here, you guys go on."

"Buy, Mugen-oji!" Jiyuu gave a wave as he moved to where his father was loading a carriage for their return home.

Shino approached Fuu's small family with a smile and light laugh, "Jiyuu seems quite smitten with little Umiko, doesn't he, Fuu-chan? This could be something to keep an eye on."

"Huh?" Mugen scowled, feeling with dread that he wasn't missing something for once.

"You're right, Shino-chan!" Fuu's exclamation was stifled by her desire not to disturb her daughter's rest, "Isn't it too adorable though?"

Mugen's brow was twitching. Now he was sure he knew exactly where their discussion was headed.

"He's trailed you around since she was born just to keep an eye on her!" Shino squealed with delight.

Mugen let out a growl of frustration.

"It's perfect!" Fuu sighed dramatically, "Fated to be!"

"Well, nice seeing you, now bye, Shino!" Mugen interrupted, unable to take it anymore. The very idea of his precious girl being with anyone someday, let alone Foureye's spawn...she was just born for crying out loud!

"Oh...um, bye then!" Shino was a bit frazzled as she was suddenly rushed off, calling over her shoulders, "We'll keep in touch! And visit sometimes!"

Fuu gave a firm nod of agreement as Jim helped his wife into the carriage and handed her their son. The former ronin then made his goodbyes, starting with Mugen.

"You seem equally unsettled by our wives...musings " He murmured blandly.

"Ain't no way I want my kid ending up with yours." The rough man grouped in return.

"Hnn..." After a moments silence, Jin stated simply, "Then we minimize their interference. Farewell..."

Having said his piece, he moved on to Fuu, smiling warmly at her and the bundle she held, "Farewell, Fuu, and Umiko-chan as well."

He stood in silence a moment, then turned and climbed into the carriage with his family. Soon enough, they were riding out of site.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End**_

* * *

 **More Translations**

 _Umiko_ : The girl's name comes from the word Umi, which means ocean. The ending syllable of ko is generally added to a female name. Basically, her names means Ocean Child. It seemed appropriate.

* * *

 **A/N 2** : I know I want Mugen to give Umiko a nickname. Like how he always called Fuu "Girlie." I'm torn on two variants. First is "Little Girlie." Next is basically the same, but it's substituting a Japanese honorific. So it's "Girlie-chan." Any input? I'm also open to third suggestions, as I might be looking into those on my own anyway.


	3. Letters Exchange One

**A/N** : Okay, here's another chapter. This one is again based on letters, though structured a bit differently. There will be letter intro, setting up for flashbacks, and then a letter closing. Only the letter to Hiroshi will be a straight up letter. As for Umiko's nickname, I received an amazing suggestion from draelyn who brought to my attention the option of Little Typhoon. This would reference back to Mugen's sword Typhoon Swell, and keep the ocean theme going! As a bonus, draelyn looked up the Japanese word for Typhoon...it's taifuu, and the symbol for "fuu" is the same one used for Fuu's name...shipping proof anyone?

 **Disclaimer** : I'm still waiting to miraculously own Samurai Champloo. I do own Jiyuu, Umiko, and Hiroshi though.

* * *

 **Review Comments**

 _For most FF members, I send PMs as replies, and won't comment on your review here. If you reviewed as a guest or meet special criteria, then you might be mentioned below._

 **Qwerty1357** : Thanks for the reviews! I hadn't thought of bringing in Yatsuha...that's a great idea. I may need to figure out how to work it into this story or the next one (this is a trilogy, after all.) That Umibozu thing is hilarious. The idea of someone calling Umiko that is truly inspirational...not Mugen though...I do have an idea stirring now, however. As for Fuu getting into trouble...I hadn't planned on it...but it could happen. I was thinking boys who were curious about Umiko might take up most of Mugen's protective efforts these days, buwahah!

 **Mai** : I'm so glad you like my story! The fact that you read the first installment in a single sitting is flattering. And somewhat impressive...a couple of those chapters were pretty long.

* * *

 **Approximate Word Coun** t: 1887 w/o notes

* * *

 **Translation Notes** : See the post story section.

* * *

 **Letters Exchange One**

* * *

Approximate Age Notes

 _Jiyuu_ : 4

 _Umiko_ : 2

* * *

Dear Jin and Shino,

I hope your family is well. It's hard to believe time is passing so quickly and that Umiko is already two. She's getting better at speaking, though I still haven't quite forgiven Mugen for the fact that her first word was a curse word! I might be more willing to let it slide if he didn't keep laughing so much every time she repeated it, but he seems to think it's hilarious that our little girl's first word was, well, you know...fuck.

I've been trying to get her to stop, but it's so hard...

* * *

"Look, Umiko!" Fuu pointed to a stray cat that chewed at a thrown out scrap of meat, "It's a kitty, a gray kitty. Say, 'Hello Gray Kitty!'"

"Fuck you, gray kitty!" The girl called out as her mother held her by her tanned hand. Fuu scowled as passers by gasped and gawked. But the child giggled merrily, taking the hearty laughter of her father as approval.

"Mugen!" His wife warned in a growling tone, "Stop that! You're making this worse!"

"I don't see the problem, Fuu." He drawled lazily, "You were a spitfire too, you know. So what?"

"So at least I knew how to keep a civil tongue in polite company!" The woman sighed, shaking her head, "She swears every chance she gets, because she heard you say it, and she hears you laugh at it!"

"You spend more time with the kid than I do!" Mugen countered, "She should pick shit up from you. Not me!"

Hearing a new word the toddler bounced excitedly on her toes, releasing her mother's hand and grasping the hem of her father's shorts, "Shit! Shit shit shit!"

"Huh?" The former pirate blinked down at her, seeing first hand how easily the girl picked up his potty mouth, "Woah, hey now."

"You see, Mugen? " Fuu placed her hands squarely on her hips, "I told you so! And I'm taking her with me to ask about a job on-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." The man waved her off, squatting down to face their child. The small girl immediately tackled him with a hug that knocked him on his ass, "Oomph! Oi! You really are a little typhoon, ain't ya?"

Clamouring to his feet he held the grinning, grey and red kimono clad girl in his arms. Her small, pudgy legs wrapped around him as the two looked into each other's eyes, "Alright, listen here, Typhoon, you can't go 'round repeatin' everything I say. Otou-san says things that ain't good to say sometimes. Ye should probably let Okaa-san teach ya how ta talk."

Umiko's stormy eyes drifted from her father to her mother and back again. With a small frown she thought about his words, "'kay. I love you, Otou-san."

The child leaned in and gave a wet kiss to his cheek. Immediately any toughness Mugen might have been trying to carry with him melted off in a pile of goo and he grinned at his daughter like a sap, "Back at ya."

With that he launched a tickle attack on her belly that had her shrieking in the pure delight only small children truly know, thrashing in her father's arms and reaching for her mother in a giggling plea for help.

* * *

...So, now that Mugen seems willing to work with me on getting Umiko to stop swearing, I hope we can make some quick progress.

He really is a wonderful father, and our daughter is his most precious treasure. Sometimes I feel I've lost even my place in his heart, but I know that's not true.

I hope to start working again soon. Obviously taking Umiko to work with me at a tea house would be difficult, but there is a woman who has children living nearby who is looking for someone to help around the house and with caring for the kids. I'm going to inquire about the job at the end of the week.

I think some of the children are near to Umiko's age, so it will give her the chance to have friends her age.

Wish me luck,

Fuu

* * *

Dear Fuu and Mugen,

Umiko just sounds more adorable with each letter we receive. Jin and I cannot wait for another chance to see her, and you of course. Jiyuu is anxious to see little Umiko-Chan as well, he gets so excited each time we hear from you.

Of course we've had to edit out bits about her colorful early vocabulary, but he still just adores her, even after their time apart. Your letters give him something to look forward to.

Since Jiyuu began lessons at the dojo where Jin works, he's gotten more quiet. I'm very worried, especially after the other day...

* * *

Shino was in the yard, a taut line strung between the wall of the house and a tree serving her as she draped clothing over it to dry. She was there alone for the moment, husband and son not yet home from the dojo.

Bending to retrieve another item from her basket, the matriarch heard the patter of small but frantic feet approaching. Looking up, it was easy to recognize Jiyuu, his black hair in a small tail at the nape of his neck.

What angered her was the sight of blood trickling from the corner of the four year olds lip, and a bruise to his right cheek. It wasn't the first time he'd returned home with injuries that seemed more likely from fists than training for blades.

"Jiyuu!" She called out after the child, turning to abandon her laundry and follow him as he vanished inside, closing the shoji before her in his wake. She was about to reopen the screen when she heard a throat clear behind her.

Whirling on the spot she found Jin. The ronin grimaced, peering beyond her to the door, "How bad was it?"

She narrowed her eyes on him, "A bruised cheek and split lip, that's just what I could see...This time."

He could tell from his wife's tone she was angry. And he understood. Their boy was injured, and he seemed callous about it to her, "Hnn."

"Is that all? One of your mumbles?" Shino folded her arms around herself, "You went through so much trouble to save me...yet you let your other students abuse your own son...Jin, you're terrible! Why won't you put a stop to this?"

"Shino, it isn't my place," The instructor sighed, knowing that his metaphors would likely do no good here, "If I protect him at every turn, how will he grow strong, and resilient? If I run to his rescue, those boys will respect him less and punish harshly than they already do...He will find his own way to deal with them."

Shino frowned, understanding, but not liking the point. Jon even went through the trouble of using more words than he typically cared to. She sighed, "He's so small, Jin dear. Can't we protect him a bit longer?"

"I will make sure it does not go too far, I promise." Jin embraced his wife, "Now. Go patch him up. He needs a mother's care."

With a small nod she disappeared inside, retrieving a simple first aid kit with bandages and medicinal herbs and salves. She opened the shoji to Jiyuu's room just enough to peek in, "Hey, sweetie, can i have a look?"

The four year old shrugged and nodded, glancing at her from where he sat against the opposite wall. Taking it as an encouraging sign his mother entered the room and knelt down beside him, gently taking hold of his face to examine his injuries.

Using a damp cloth the woman wiped away the dirt from his bruised features, taking special care at dabbing around the cut on his lip. She applied some salve to the cut, and he winced as it briefly stung.

"There you go my little man," Shino smiled warmly at her son, cupping his uninjured cheek affectionately, "Anything else hurt?"

"Nn..." Jiyuu shook his head, telling her she didn't need to worry.

"Well, alright then," Shino stood, turning to leave with the first aid kit, "Just...let me know if something's wrong, alright?"

* * *

...So, I'm not sure why the other students have targeted Jiyuu. Jin won't say much, and I can't get our son to talk about it. Maybe a visit with Umiko would cheer him up, I know it will take time still, but we do hope see you before too long.

Best wishes,

Shino

* * *

Hiroshi,

You would think by now Mugen would understand that you and I are friends. But he still becomes indignant if I so much as mention you...that man never changes...but I suppose that must be why I love him.

Have you found happiness yet, Hiroshi? I know you will make a lucky girl very happy...if she can put up with your mother. Joking aside though, I do hope you've finally found someone. You deserve that happiness.

As for me, I am very thankful that you helped me to make the right decision. Mugen and I are quite happy; and Umiko is growing into quite the little, as her father would say, spitfire. Personally, I could do with a little less rambunctiousness from her. Mugen continuously informs me I was once a girl with a similar attitude, I don't think I was ever so bad.

No, at this rate, I'm worried my child will end up far too much like her father. Of course, my husband is a wonderful man. Most of the time. But he is a man. How would a girl with Mugen's personality ever hope to find a husband!

There is Jiyuu, Jin and Shino's son. Shino-chan and I are hoping one day they fall in love. Wouldn't that be just too romantic? But with a brash personality, my girl might even ruin that hope.

She swears, you know. Her father's fault. He's working on watching his language around her, but she's already picked up too many words.

I'm just glad she wasn't swearing two days ago. I inquired to a local woman, Watanabe Minato, about a job she was offering. The position is part house keeper, part nanny. Even though she will be present, Minato-dono has four children of her own and finds it hard to balance house work and child care. She agreed that I could help and Umiko can accompany me to play with her children.

It's a position that pays decently, but not enough to embarrass Mugen since he is the man of the house. (I'm so proud of him for working so hard.) The Watanabe family isn't rich, but they aren't poor either.

Minato-dono's husband headed one of the fish markets, often going out on the boats himself. It was about six months before Umiko was born that the ship he was on went down...he and many others left widows in their wake...the thought gives me chills.

Those who run the market now send her money to live on each month in honor of her late husband, who had already left her his savings...it's tragic, but she tries to be strong each day.

I don't know what i would do if anything happened to Mugen while he was out there...

Well, I will try to write again soon.

Sincerely,

Fuu

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, there some letters, hope you liked it and don't mind the format. Next chapter will be another vist. Fuugen and daughter head off to see Jino and son. I'm going to have to devise some Dojo students. Name suggestions welcome. I need about three to five for the core group that bullies Jiyuu. And this chapter is sadly short...ugh.

 **More Translations** : Some new names appeared in this chapter, specifically Fuu's employer. She also came with a new honorific.

Watanabe = The family surname. It uses the character for Ferry + the character for Edge. I wanted a water themed nam because they were a relatively well respected family in a fishing village.

Minato = Fans of Naruto to may recognize this as the Fourth Hokage's name. It's a unisex name, so I'm using it for a woman here. It means Harbor.

-dono = This honorific, to the best of my understanding, is similar to -sama, but more old fashioned and formal. I thought it worked with a female employer, especially given the type of job. If readers have an opinion, please let me know in comments so I might consider it for future chapters.


End file.
